


To love is a stupid thing

by sapphicxrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicxrey/pseuds/sapphicxrey
Summary: To love is such a stupid thing.It makes you stupid, it hurts and it's just not practical at all.But then, why does Rey's heart pin so badly?
Relationships: Finn/Poe background, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	To love is a stupid thing

To love is such a stupid thing. 

It drives you insane, locks up all your other thoughts. A little stupid prison you make up for yourself.  _ How did I end up like this?  _ Rey shakes her head and goes back to fixing an A-wing one of the youngest cadets almost blew up while training. Dameron really needs to keep his guys in line.

As she finishes, she takes a step back, staring at the fighter. A sleek arrowhead, streamlined cockpit and massive twin engines. That ship is pure, raw speed, perfect for lightning strikes. Her hands itch for the controls. Between the end of the war, the unexpected bureaucracy that followed and setting up on her own personal mission, Rey has been aching for something that may feel like home.

Jakku had been her only home for a long time. The limits of the rough desert were the limits of her universe. Now, if she wanted, she could reach out and the universe would unravel in front of her. She’s free, at last. 

Rey sighs, peeling her gaze from the now-fixed fighter, and makes her way back to her quarters, desperately wishing for the moment when she finally gets out of those boots,  _ kriff _ , she’s tired. 

The walk to her quarters is lengthy but she doesn’t mind all that much, she kind of likes to see the vibrant life that transforms the base. Ajan Kloss has changed greatly after merely six months of peace. The week after the battle of Exegol was the most intense time in Rey’s life, celebrations of life and death plagued the hours; everyone’s faces were flooded with relief and grief alike. 

But there was no time to lose, and Poe Dameron was sure of it, or maybe it’s just how his friend dealt with stuff, launching himself in a new fight, Rey and Finn following his path. It had been surprising, really, just how fast the negotiations went, but she figured that suffering another invasion like the First Order was off the table, which helped quicken the process. 

Another asset that’d been crucial: Finn, the General, along with Rey, Poe and anyone that would follow, raided every stormtrooper station, rescuing them, giving them a reason to live, to fight. Some joined their fight, lots set off for a quiet life and a simple job. “Everyone matters”, Finn had told her once, “every last of them.” It took months, and there was still work to be done— as it never seemed to end.

It’d been during one of the good days, the ones that weren’t tormented by the nightmares of the past and the present, when a spark appeared. It seemed kinda obvious after a while that it was the right path for them. Rey and Finn set off to find Force-sensitive people, helping them understand themselves and the universe better; while Poe opened his Academy, where he trained cadets and taught them how to fly like the best pilot in the galaxy and the ways of the Resistance, of hope. 

Rey turns around the corner and almost lands on the floor when the one and only General Finn runs into her.

“Here,” Finn mutters as he helps her up, “sorry.”

“If you missed me that much all you had to do was tell me, you know?”

Finn laughs with his whole chest and Rey can’t suppress a smile,. Seeing his friend happy is definitely a way of brightening her day.

“Where were you going anyway?” She asks.

“Well… You see…” Finn stutters, “Mmm… Nowhere, really.” 

Finn scratches his head in an attempt to look normal, which really just ends up looking suspicious. You’d figure that him being a General and all, he would have learned how to lie by now.  _ Guess not _ , Rey thinks.

“Right…” Rey eyes him up and down, a smirk on her face, “say hi for me to Dam—”

A shout catches her off.

“FINN!” 

Soon enough, Poe Dameron runs up to them, barely registering Rey as he is completely focused on the man next to her. He looks disheveled, to say the least; his hair all messed up from his helmet and all his clothes wrinkled; however, his face is full of glee and something she can’t really put her finger on. Excitement. Hope. 

“You won’t believe what I’ve got for you,” Poe says.

Finn’s already stepping closer to him, focusing on his co-general. “Don’t tell me you did…”

“Oh, buddy,” Poe replies, a smug smile on his face, “I totally did.”

The pilot takes out a small velvety bag from one of his many pouches and holds it up carefully on his hands “meiloorun fruit, straight from Lothal, there’s nothing alike in the whole galaxy.”

Rey is about to speak up to ask about it, maybe try it too, but stops, her mouth hanging open in mid-air, when she sees the look on Finn’s face. Her friend’s eyes are sparkling, his gaze quickly shifting from Poe to the velvet bag and back to Poe. 

“I—” Finn tries to say, “I can’t believe you went all that way just because…”

“Hey, hey,” Poe responds softly, stepping into Finn’s personal space. 

The two of them are just soft stares and bright smiles. 

Rey steps back, not because she feels unwelcome, she would never feel like that with them. The three of them are bound, and yes, she may enjoy bickering with Poe from time to time, but they are family and Rey knows enough to leave them alone for now.

As she makes her way down the hall and takes one last look at her friends. Poe’s lovesick smile is too obvious to go unnoticed; Rey shakes her head. To love is really a stupid thing.

***

Rey stretches her toes, finally free after a long day trapped in her shoes. She’s laying with her back against the mattress, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. She should read the new recon missions’ briefings, work on to the next step of their Jedi recruitment, at the very least she should write some reports… 

But she can’t.

Her mind right now is somewhere else, deep in the crashing waves of her thoughts. It’s a bit difficult to breathe, she might be drowning; but Rey pushes through, it’s what she always does. 

She wonders if Finn and Poe are kissing right now. She scratches off that image quickly from her mind. They are her friends and she has no business with their romantic lives. Still, the idea floats around her, almost as a whisper. 

Right there, in the silence of her room, she admits it. She wants to know what it feels like, all of it. Those tentative looks. The blushing cheeks. Those pining smiles. What does it feel to actually ki—

That’s when the memory comes back. The battle, the desperation when she thought of her friends as dead, the duel, the Force… And him. Kylo, Ben, the guy whose last moments she had witnessed. Rey never really thought about the kiss, the memories too painful to visit. She spent countless hours crying— sometimes with Finn holding her, sometimes on her own. 

Today she doesn’t feel like crying. She’s curious. To be fair, she can’t recall it being romantic, all she remembers is the exhaustion and the power of life and death, of the Force, going through her. 

It hadn’t been her first kiss, not by far. In Jakku there were stupid boys who would kissed her even if she didn’t want them to, some had even tried going further, only to regret it a couple of seconds later. 

Rey’s heart has never ached for a man, and even if she did kiss him, she isn’t planning on getting close that way with a man, not now, not ever. 

No, Rey’s heart pins after something else. When she wonders what it may feel like to fall in love, she doesn’t think of _ guys _ ; no, very specific memories show up in her mind: Jessika Pava jumping out of her X-wing, Zorii Bliss taking out stormtroopers in the sketchy streets of Kijimi, Jannah teaching her how to ride for the first time… All of those are regulars in her thoughts, they come and go.

The only one that is consistent, that stays through it all is someone else. Her pretty buns, the way she smiles softly after laughing, the concentrated look on her face as she fixes the unfixable. 

Rey rolls around in her bed and buries her head into one of her pillows, in an attempt to muffle her frustrated scream. She’s breathing hard, as flashes of Rose Tico, her Rose, flood her vision. 

They have grown so close during the last year. So, so close. Truth be told, right before Exegol, when she was alone and flying through the most turbulent storm she’s ever seen, Rey focused on her favorite memories, her loved ones giving her strength; and for a fleeting moment, tricked of the Force or not, Rose was there with her. Holding Rey’s hand.

That’s when Rey had first felt that foolish feeling.

“I’m so screwed,” Rey whispers to her room before dropping against her pillow again.

***

After all the battles and all the power she has seen, Rey thought that her death wouldn’t come so soon, and much less in the shape of a farewell party. 

She rustles a bit with her foot, playing around with the idea of running away and starting a miserable life on the other end of the galaxy. Instead, she stays put right there. In front of Rose Tico’s quarters.

_ Kriffing hell. _

Why. Just why do they have to organize a party for Jess. Yes, Rey is so happy for her friend, over the moon, really, Jess deserves her chance at a peaceful civilian life with her partner as much as any of them. Rey wasn’t just too glad organize the farewell party. 

But then, during lunch, Rose asked her to swing by before the party so they could get ready together. Rey thanks all the gods in the galaxy for Poe making a stupid comment and Finn and Rose shifting their attention to him, because she lost her ability to breathe for a moment.

But of course she said yes and now she’s anxiously staring at the closed door. She gathers all her courage and, finally, knocks on the door.

Rey hears rustling inside, drizzled with a few insults. There is some struggling at the other side of the stupid door and it finally opens, revealing Rose Tico.

She looks amazing. She is wearing a tight dress that hugs her figure and some pretty high heels (although, Rey notices, blushing furiously, that Rose is still smaller than her) and she has her hair in a loose bun that helps tie it all together.

“Rey!” Her friend flashes her a dashing smile, “come on in, sorry I got carried away with this new holo that…”

Rey stops listening as soon as she closes the door behind her and finds Rose with her back turned to her. Rose’s dress isn’t zipped all the way up.

Rose. Dress. Skin. Rose’s skin. Is she going to ask  _ her _ to zip it?  _ Kriff, kriff, kriff _ . What if she  _ does _ zip it? She will have to touch Rose, her naked skin. Rose. Naked. Rose. Rose.

_ Kriff _ , it hasn’t even been a minute and Rey’s already losing it. 

_ Keep it together _ , she orders herself.

“Come, sit over there, I got you something!” Rose tells her cheerfully as she points at her bed.

Rey does as instructed and tries not to think too much about the nice smell of Rose’s sheets. She watches as Rose sits on the floor and fumbles in one of her drawers looking for something; Rey  _ swears _ that the dress is slowly unzipping because of her friend’s position, dragging her sanity down along with it.

Her friend does put Rey out of her misery, eventually. When Rose finds what she has been looking for, she gently puts it aside and zips her dress fully. Rey watches attentively, swallowing hard when the last bit of skin is covered.

“There we go,” Rose says as she flops down beside her on the bed, maybe a tad too close.

Rose holds up two tiny glass containers, shaped like bottles. One of them is half way filled with a glossy liquid, the other one is full with the same kind of liquid, but this time it isn’t transparent, it’s a pale pink.

“What’s…”

“This,” Rose announces, shaking the tiny bottles between her fingers, “was my favorite pastime when I was ten, my friends and I would do this all the time.”

Rose leaves the bottles on the bed and shows Rey her hands. Her nails are covered with a dark blue polish, almost black, that matches her dress perfectly. She shoots a look back to the shiny bottles and finally understands Rose’s choice of color. 

Unlike Rose, Rey isn’t a big fan of showing off her figure, never gave it too much thought except that one time she saw Rose dancing playfully with a girl in a party, showing off all her curves. Right now she’s wearing some standard black pants and a cute pink turtleneck, as nights on Ajan Kloss tend to get chilly. 

“May I?” Rose’s voice brings Rey back.

Rose is looking at her with a hope written on her face. She could never say no.

“Of course.”

With a bright smile, Rose gets even closer to her on the bed, having no regard for Rey’s struggling heart. Why is being so close to her right now accelerating Rey’s heartbeat this way? It’s not the first time they’ve been this close to each other, they have shared the busiest transports together, for Force’s sake. 

Rey is sure she’s done with life and especially with breathing when Rose takes her hand. It’s as close as holding hands as she’s got with anyone really. It’s amazing, and a tad intoxicating. Rose’s hand is strong after so many years of fighting but also delicate, vulnerable; she holds Rey’s own with soft movements, tentative.

Rose had been staring for a second too long at their intertwined hands, her head snapping right up with a nervous look in her eyes. She leaves Rey’s hand on one of her thighs, as she reaches for the forgotten bottles. 

It only lasts a second. Maybe the Force and the universe hate Rey. Maybe they love her. What she knows is that she isn’t breathing and that her fingers are itching to properly touch, properly feel Rose, just like Rey has imagined innumerable nights when she was alone and—

“You ready?” Rose whispers, and she takes Rey’s hand again, “you need to hold still for me, ok?”

Rey only nods because right now her mind is full of the sound Rose whisper makes, because even if logically she knows Rose doesn’t need to raise her voice at all for Rey to hear as they are sitting close ( _ so kriffing close _ ), that whisper… It felt like one of those moments Poe and Finn share sometimes. It felt right.

_ Intimate. _

Rose drops her gaze to Rey’s hand and fully focuses on her task, just as if she was fixing a fighter or cracking a code, she coats Rey’s nails with precise strokes and immense amount of patience. 

Rey swallows, hard. In a moment of recklessness, she lets her eyes wander over Rose. Her messy bun frames her face, leaving rebellious locks of hair curling around her forehead and cheeks; her eyes are focused on the task and those long eyelashes are making Rey’s heart miss a beat. Rey’s gaze continues down her path, stopping fully at Rose’s lips. 

All those questions and made up scenarios involving her friend and those full lips hit Rey and she can’t do anything against the shiver that runs down her spine. Rose’s face is beautiful, no one would argue that, but to Rey, it’s more, it’s so  _ kriffing _ kissable.

Rey looks for any signs suggesting that Rose may be able to hear her heart furiously beating against her ribs, because right now, she can’t think about anything else, just Rose’s lips. She could lean over and kiss them, just once, and die right after, having lived her dream of—

Her train of thought is interrupted by Rose switching hands and adjusting her posture accordingly. Only now, Rose has angled her head to the right, leaving the left side of her neck fully exposed to Rey.

Rey follows along the curve of her neck, down and down, way down until the opening of Rose’s dress gets too much and Rey quickly snaps her eyes away.

_ What is she even doing? _ Her whole body is slightly shaking and she needs to hold it together before Rose notices and messes up her nails or even worse, asks her what’s wrong. 

Rey’s knees are weak and her lungs may never remember how to correctly breathe again because she had stared too long, uninvited and longing for something she will probably never have. It’s too late, she’s seen it and now she will have to live with the image of just how soft her skin looked in between the opening of her dress; to live with the knowledge that she may never feel it.

“Done!”

Rey quickly collects herself and admires Rose’s artwork, “wow.”

“Do you like it?” Rose asks her, leaning into her.

Rey nods, “I adore it,” she blinks back some stupid tears, “thank you, Rose.”

“Hey,” Rose shifts closer to Rey, “I know you’ve never really, well, did this with your friends, but it’s ok,” she takes Rey’s hand again, gently, “I’m here.”

Rey stares into Rose's gentle eyes. She believes her.

“I know.”

They stay quiet for a moment, in the comfortable silence of easy smiles, looking at each other like they had all the time in the galaxy. 

Then, Rose snaps out of it and goes back to what they are supposed to be doing, getting ready.

_ Right, the party _ , Rey has to remind herself as she had long forgotten about it.

“Ummm, let’s see what we can do with your hair,” Rose mumbles, more to herself than to Rey.

Rey had simply left it at her signature buns, practical and comfortable. Also, that way she didn’t have to spend too much time getting ready. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious about her hair, compared to Rose’s fluffy bun , Rey’s plain and boring. 

“Show me what you got.” Rey tells her.

“Do I have complete artistic liberties?” Rose asks with a mischievous smile.

“Should I be scared?”

Rose fakes thinking about it for a moment, “does a mooncalf fly?” She accompanies her words with a little wiggle of her brows. 

Rey shoves her playfully on one shoulder, “nerf-herder.”

“Hey! I just wanna make sure I got full legal consent so when I shave your head I know you won’t use the Force on me!”   


“I don’t know where you get these ideas, laserbrain, but that ain’t going to happen,” Rey teases, faking being actually annoyed, “not now, not ever.”

“Ok, ok,” Rose holds her hands up with a resigned look, “no shaving, got it.”

“Good."   


As Rey intends to turn around and give full access to her hair to Rose, the other girl just leans over. Rose crosses the inches between them without missing a beat. 

For a shocking second Rey thinks she’s going to be kissed.

But, Rose stops close to her face, almost cheek to cheek, angling her head to take off Rey’s buns dedicatedly, one by one.  _ Why did I ever think three buns was a good idea somehow?  _

Their cheeks are brushing against each other, Rey’s eyes are locked on a random spot in the wall, her gaze getting dizzier and dizzier, like she’s only able to  _ feel _ Rose’s skin, nothing else. 

Rose shifts, getting even closer, her mouth now hovering over Rey’s ear. Rey can feel Rose’s warm breath against her skin, it sends shivers down her spine, directly to the bottom of her stomach where something hot unravels. 

The heat only intensifies as Rey registers that Rose’s neck is now to her fully access. She could just lean down and press her lips there, taste Rose’s skin fully, find out what sounds she would make if—

Rey’s hair comes down all at once and realization washes over Rey, a blush covering her face, and her fair skin not helping much to hide it. 

Rose retreats from her position, leaving a coldness where before there’d been her presence. She stops mid-way, only inches away from Rey’s body. Rey is stupidly concerned with the fact that Rose may actually be able to hear her pounding heart.

“We should go to the party,” Rose points out in a whisper.

Rey half expects her to get up and carry on like the Jedi’s entire world has been turned upside down. 

Rose doesn’t.

In fact, she doesn’t even move back to her original position. She doesn’t put a safe distance between them so Rey may actually live for another day. Rose stays there, staring at Rey through those _ kriffing _ long eyelashes. 

In a rush of recklessness, leaving her heart in the open, ready to be broken, Rey moves closer. As their knees bump, Rey watches for any signs of Rose moving away.

Rose only moves forward.

Rey stares, a bit frozen in place, she isn’t even sure she’s breathing. However, she does know she’s still alive, in fact, as Rose cups Rey’s face in one hand, she leans into the touch. Rose stops, only a second away from Rey's mouth. There’s a lingering question in her eyes as their breath mingles, Rey can practically taste her. 

_ She smells like flowers and sunlight,  _ it’s the last thing that crosses Rey’s mind before crossing the distance between them.

She’s never felt so alive.

The kiss is slow, tentative, a bit messy as Rey gets too carried away in the feeling. Rose guides her through it, surprising Rey at every turn. When Rose traces her bottom lip with her tongue, Rey’s sure something explodes inside her.

Her breath is heavy when they break off for some air, Rey desperately wants to do it again, and again, and just never do anything else for the rest of her life.

_ So, this is what it’s supposed to feel like _ , Rey thinks in a moment of clarity.

She doesn’t have much time to process the revelation, as Rose’s lips are on hers again. It’s impossible to know if she moves first or if Rose does, but they meet in the middle, Rey’s arms around Rose’s neck, covering her as much as possible. Her hand gripping the back of Rose’s neck, a magnetic force she isn’t sure she’s able to escape.

Rey doesn’t care if she dies this way. Doesn’t.  _ Kriffing _ . Care.

Slowly, both of them hit the mattress, side by side, still managing to not disentangle from each other for too long. Rose reaches out with her other hand and touches her side slowly, caressing it. Rey feels her stomach drop to the floor and she closes her eyes— because it feels good (so good.) And also because she wants Rose to kiss her again.

So Rose does. She kisses Rey again, and again, and again. Their lips are swollen in the most marvelous way. Rey’s fully on her back now, with Rose straddling her lap, her beautiful dress is well up her thighs and hugging all of her soft curves. They are both breathing heavily, longing, as they break off, for more, so much more.

Rose gets up, so now she’s really sitting and fumbles with her jacket, her body just a curve that shows off multiple reasons as to why Rey should just get drunk on her every night. 

In between the struggle, something shiny drops on the end of Rose’s bed from where it had been sitting in her nightstand. Rey shifts and takes the object between her hands. 

It’s her necklace. As in Rose and Paige’s necklace. Her is a waning moon, gray and cold to the touch, ancient Haysian runes inscribed on it. 

The fumbling has fully stopped now, and Rose is staring at her hands holding the medallion. For a stupid moment, Rey feels like she has screwed it, that she will never feel the soft, full lips of Rose on her skin again. Rose has every right to yell at her, being mad at her because after opening up to Rey she’s overstepped like the idiot she is.

But none of that happens. Instead, Rose intertwines her fingers with Rey’s, the necklace getting caged up between them. Following that, Rose gives Rey a kiss, another type of kiss. It isn't as hot and eager as before. It’s deep, deliberate, full of something Rey’s no longer so afraid of.

“I miss her, Rey.”

Rey doesn’t reply anything as Rose hides her face in the crook of her neck, shimmering tears touching her skin.

“What do you miss most about her?” When Rey talks, it’s just a whisper, as she is too afraid of startling Rose.

“It’s silly,” Rey feels Rose words more than hears them.

“Tell me.” She asks back.

Rose lets out a soft chuckle, “I miss her tea,” she confides in the dark of the room, “Paige used to make this sweet ‘moon’ tea with wild flowers and cream, she always gave it to me after a mission or a long day; I should have asked her for her recipe…” She breaks off with a muffled cry, “I should have asked her so many things, Rey.”

Rey just listens to her, rubbing her back slowly, holding her as her breath evens out. 

When Rose rises again, she’s smiling like the brightest star is upon her. 

No one’s ever looked at her that way before. So, Rey kisses Rose. Her forehead, eyelids, the cute little curve of her nose, her cheeks; she’s covering Rose in kisses, offering up her heart and letting go off it gladly. 

Rey moves down to Rose’s neck, tasting and biting there. She smirks against her soft skin when Rose lets out a shaky gasp.

***

It’s been three days since Rose and her shared their first kiss. Three glorious days with a lot of laughing, teasing and touching involved. Rey is learning her way around Rose bit by bit. Just the other day she found out that Rose isn’t a morning person and that she has incredibly persuasive tactics that make Rey unable to get up from bed.

Today, though, is no longer just cuddles and touches. Today hurts a bit more. Rose and Finn are leaving for a mission to some long forgotten Hutt hell-hole that’s rumored to have been trafficking slaves for a while now. 

It’s supposed to only be a recon mission; infiltrate, learn, retract. But it’s a dangerous place well across the galaxy, way too far for Rey to react, do anything really. At least, she hopes on tying her life force to Rose’s, that way she would at least know if something happens, if she gets hurt or—

Her thoughts are caught off as her girlfriend (Rey has learned to love that word, even more when it comes from Rose’s kissable lips) swips her away into a nearby hall. 

Rey’s back is against the wall, holding desperately onto Rose as her knees go weak.

“I’ve,” a kiss, “missed,” another one, “you.”

Rose ends it with a shower of kisses. Rey lets herself enjoy those lasting moments where the galaxy seems to stretch out and everything may actually work out in the end. Her Rose lifts her up with hands, lips and words. 

“I want you to have this.”

Rey takes a long beat to actually understand the words as she’s just staring at Rose’s swallowed lips.  _ I did that _ , she thinks to herself, trying to memorize the sight for when Rose departs from her side.

When she finally registers what Rose says, Rey’s eyes drop to the other’s hand. A glimmer of Haysian ore.

“Rose, I can’t—”   


“Shhh,” Rose says, “it’s ok, I want you to have it, Rey.”

Rey holds Rose's intensive gaze, not sure if she should accept. 

“May I?”

Rey doesn’t answer but Rose leans in anyway and hangs the necklace around her neck. Rose sighs and stands on her tippy toes, resting her forehead against Rey’s.

“It’ll be ok.”

“Promise?”

Rose smiles against her lips, “promise.”

***

As Rey turns her back on the fighter loaded with two of the people she cares about most in the galaxy, her chest tightens. Tears fight to trickle down her face as she slowly moves away from them. 

It’s done. They are going. Rey’s staying. If something happens, she won’t be able to do much. 

Rey closes her fingers around the necklace that now rests on her neck. She holds it close, like at least a tiny bit of Rose’s soul is still with—

She knows it. As Rey is spun around and jumped, she knows. It’s her, her Rose.

They tumble and finally Rey drops hard on the floor, Rose’s legs tangled around her waist. Nothing matters because once again their lips connect and Rey is filled with the feeling that she can take anything in the galaxy with her by her side.

“I’m coming back.” Rose says. She’s breathing heavily as they hear Finn calling them, but he seems far away.

“You are.”

“And you will give me back my necklace.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

For a second time, Rose connects their foreheads, as if the idea of not holding Rey close hurts her. 

Just as it happens, it ends. Rose gets up and runs like a mad woman back to the ship, ignoring Finn’s words, she shoots a kiss to Rey, looking at her.

Rey smiles and waves softly. She’s still on the floor of the hangar, watching as the ship takes off and becomes a simple dot in the sky.

She finally manages to get up and carry on with her life.

_ If to love is a stupid thing, _

_ why does it feel so right? _

**Author's Note:**

> hey so that was my first reyrose work !! i hope you guys liked it !
> 
> also i dedicated this to anna, my awesome beta (i love you)


End file.
